UNSC Say My Name
Halo Waypoint - UNSC Say My Name |manufacturer= |modifier= |sysmods= |length= [http://nikon.bungie.org/misc/sloftus_scalecomparison/?display=CapitalShips halo.bungie.org: Determining the Real Sizes of Objects in Halo] |width= |height= |mass=100,000 tons (200,000,000 lbs) |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine=Deuterium Core Reactor |slipspace drive=Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen=None |hull=191cm Titanium-A armor |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=*2 Magnetic Accelerator Cannons'Halo Encyclopedia', page ?? *Oversized Archer Missile pods *50 mm Point Defense Guns *5 Fusion rockets |complement=*24 [[GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor|GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptors]] *Pelican dropships *Marines *ODSTs *HEVs *Warthogs *Scorpions *Hornets |crew= |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |role= |commission= |firstsight= |destroyed= |retired= |lastsight= |battles=*Harvest Campaign *Battle of Earth |affiliation=UNSC Navy |fleet=*UNSC Home Fleet *Battle Group X-Ray |taskforce= |owners= |namedcrew= |captains=Unnamed Admiral }} The is a There has been some confusion whether the Say My Name is a Heavy Cruiser or a Heavy Frigate. In its first appearance in the Superintendent viral campaign, the ship is classified as a cruiser, while in Dare's character profile in Halo 3: ODST and Halo 3: ODST Official Strategy Guide, it's referred to as a frigate. However, in the ship's intel page on Halo Waypoint, it is established to be one of the s in the UNSC Home Fleet during the start of the Battle of Earth. in service with the UNSC Navy. During the Battle of Earth it served in the UNSC Home Fleet under the command of an Unnamed Admiral.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=15547 PARDON OUR DUST - Bungie Teaser - 9/23/2008] History The Say My Name is one of two ships known to have fought in both the Harvest Campaign (having been attached to Admiral Preston Cole's battlegroup, Battle Group X-Ray), as well as the Battle of Earth. Veronica Dare served upon the warship as a ONI Intelligence Officer before the Battle of Earth. During the first days of the Battle of Earth, the Say My Name was one of the marathon-class cruisers within the Home Fleet. During the initial attack, the Solemn Penance, carrying the Prophet of Regret, broke through Earth's defenses, and came to stop above the city of New Mombasa. Fleet HQ issued an unexpected order to the commanding officer of the Say My Name; The ship was to launch an ODST force (including the Squad) onto Regret's flagship, breaching its hull and gaining access to the interior. This attempt was foiled when the carrier jumped into Slipspace. It is unknown what became of the Say My Name after this. It may have been destroyed due to the Home Fleet later being "smashed" by Truth's fleet.Halo 3, Crow's Nest opening cutscene Trivia *The Say My Name is the only Marathon class cruiser that an detailed look have been given at the inside, even if it is only the HEV bay. Gallery File:UNSC Say My Name.jpg|An external view of the UNSC Say My Name via glitch. File:Humanfleet.png|The fleet Say My Name was a part of, engaging Covenant forces. File:H3ODST PreparetoDropCinematic.jpg|ODSTs around a holo-table onboard the Say My Name. Say My Name.JPG|An internal view of UNSC Say My Name. List of appearances *''Halo 3: ODST'' Notes Sources Category:UNSC Say My Name Category:UNSC Cruiser